<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rin nohara: by ThatfatuousGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353885">Rin nohara:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl'>ThatfatuousGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Pobre Obito, Pobre Rin, Rin se merecía algo mejor, Tsukuyomi Infinito., poema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poema hecho desde la perspectiva de Obito después de la muerte de Rin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rin nohara:</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin Nohara:<br/>Me haces falta.<br/>Esta pena<br/>No se aguanta.</p><p>Tu promesa<br/>Ya manchada<br/>Con la sangre <br/>En el agua.</p><p>Ya no hay luz en tus pupilas,<br/>Ni sonrisas, ni alegrías.<br/>Solo queda una agonía,<br/>Y en tu pecho hay una herida.</p><p>¿Quién está muerto y quién respira?<br/>Creo que ya no tengo vida.<br/>Ya no hay nadie que me mira,<br/>Ni en su regazo me cuida.</p><p>Luna roja,<br/>Me despojas<br/>Del amor<br/>Y la derrota.</p><p>Luna roja,<br/>Me provocas<br/>A una fantasía rota.</p><p>Y en sus mejillas blanquecinas,<br/>Escucho lo que me decía.<br/>Salvar al mundo, eso pedía,<br/>Y hoy yo por eso moriría.</p><p>Rin Nohara, te prometo:<br/>Llenar al mundo de delirios<br/>Que sean dulces y emotivos;<br/>Que hayan razones y motivos<br/>Para que la gente viva en estos sitios.</p><p>Llenar al mundo de delirios<br/>Que sean lindos, que sean bellos.<br/>En donde no tengas que ir al cielo.<br/>Y que cada tarde, como en un sueño,<br/>me vengas a decir "te quiero".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>